1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus having a two-dimensional address generator for generating addresses of a two-dimensional rectangular region and addresses of an affine-transformed parallelogram, or addresses of a rotated figure so as to designate an access position of a bit map memory.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with an increase in popularity of an image processing apparatus, having a bit map memory, for processing document images of, e.g., general documents, figures, and the like, generation of two-dimensional addresses for high-speed access and high-speed copying operations of a two-dimensional rectangular region, generation of high-quality rotated addresses, and the like have become important.
In a conventional method, when rotated addresses at an arbitrary angle are to be generated, pixels in the rotated figure area are omitted. In order to prevent omission of pixels, the same address must be generated a plurality of times, or one pixel must be accessed a plurality of times. When the same address must be repetitively accessed, an inter-pixel arithmetic operation cannot be performed.